Lumière
Lumière is a candelabra with a French accent, featured in Beauty and the Beast and its midquels. In the end, the spell is broken and he is transformed back to a human, and so are the other characters. Next to Belle, Lumière is Beast's best friend. In all above material, Lumière was voiced by the late Jerry Orbach. After Obrach's death in 2004, Jeff Bennett assumed the role as Lumiere's official voice actor. Personality Lumière is a kind-hearted, yet rebellious, servant of the Beast. He has a habit of disobeying his master's rules that results in controversy, but after Belle, he is arguably the Beast's closest friend, demonstrated when the Beast often turns to Lumière and no one else for advice. His free-spirited and rebellious personality also often puts a severe strain on his friendship with Cogsworth, whom prefers to abide strictly by his master's rules so as to avoid any trouble for himself and anyone else, but as shown many times in the game and film series, he values Cogsworth like a brother. He is depicted as sort of a lady's man, as Beast often goes to him for love advice dealing with his feelings for Belle. Appearances Beauty and the Beast After that fateful day when his master refused to let a beggar woman into the castle (who was really a enchantress in disguise, Lumière and the other servants in the castle were turned into household objects. Lumiere was turned into a candelabra. He is the first to show any kindness to Maurice who was lost in the woods. Lumière and the others comfort him until the Beast arrives. Lumière shows fear and has no power to save Maurice from being trapped in the dungeon. When Belle searches for her father Maurice she stumbles upon the castle. Lumière is the first to spot and shows her the way to her father. Belle trades places to save her sick father and Lumière gives advice to the master as he shows her to her room. Lumière and Mrs. Potts the castle's head of the maids speaks with Beast about the spell being broken and tries their best to calm his temper. When Belle wishes not to attend to dinner it causes Beast's temper to go out of control. Lumière and the others clean up the kitchen and Belle appears. Lumière decides to give Belle a warm welcome by singing Be Our Guest. After Belle goes into the West Wing which is forbidden, the Beast appears and she leaves. Lumière and the others tends to Beast after he saved her from a pack of wolves. The winter hits and Lumière notices Beast has feelings for Belle and she may possibly feel the same way. A romantic evening is prepared and their love grows. Belle returns home to tend to her father leaving Lumière crushed, believing the spell will never be broken. The castle is soon under attack by a mob led by a rival suitor for Belle, Gaston. Lumière leads the servants into a ferocious battle with the mob. At one point, he is almost killed by Gaston's right-hand man, LeFou, but is saved by Cogsworth. He soon after rescues his girlfriend Fifi from a mobster, and is eventually successful in driving the mob out along with his allies. After, he rushes to the West Wing to aid Beast against Gaston, but arrives too late, just as Gaston stabs Beast fatally and falls to his death. After Belle confesses her love the spell is broken and Lumière and the other servants become human. At the film's finale during the royal ball, Lumière and Cogsworth "agreed to let bygones be bygones", but then broke into an argument over who told who that Belle would break the curse... an argument that quickly turned into a brawl. Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas In the film which takes place after Beast battled the wolves and before the ballroom dance, Christmas arrives at the castle. While Lumière is excited Cogsworth is worried sick being the exact day the enchantress cursed Lumière, Beast and the other servants transforming the Prince into a beast and the servants into various objects. Lumière is rebellious against an anti Christmas and wishes to celebrate with or without the Beast. When Forte, the castle's musician becomes evil believing the Beast will lose attention after becoming human by Belle, he begins to tear them apart with no true avail until the climax where Forte uses all his power to destroy the castle and everyone in it. Lumière helps battle Forte and protect the rose and eventually Forte is defeated. Lumière celebrates when the Beast puts an end to his hatred for Christmas. Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World On the anniversary of Lumière's first date with Fifi, Lumière grows so nervous to the point that he cleans himself excessively and turns to Belle for advice, by walking with her in the garden and reciting what he plans to say to Fifi to her. Fifi overhears this, and believes that Lumière and Belle are having an affair behind her back. In reality, Lumière has planned a surprise snow ride around the castle gardens with Fifi. To get back at Lumière, Fifi attempts to seduce Cogsworth, who is apparently not interested. In the end, things are cleared up and Lumière and Fifi go for the ride, but the pot they are sitting in slips off the edge of the balcony and hangs over the moat (the same chasm that Gaston will eventually meet his doom). Lumière holds onto Fifi for while hanging for dear life, and tells her he loves her. Before they can fall, Belle, Cogsworth, and a few more servants arrive and get them back to safety. Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Lumière is a minor character in the game as apart of the mini game in Belle's world. He plays a small role in speaking with the heroine and is voiced by Jeff Bennett. House of Mouse Lumière has made numerous cameos in the animated television series House of Mouse. His most notable role in the show is in "The Mouse That Came to Dinner" in which he arrives as a restaurant critic, but none of the employees know this until the end, due to the sneaky Mortimer Mouse tricking them into believing he's the critic. Once exposed Lumière burns his behind having him rush out the club. At the end of that same episode, the advertisement Lumière's Dining By Candlelight was seen on screen. In "Max's Embarrassing Date" he and his family were sent to Max's dinner table. In "The Stolen Cartoons" he complained about the current service as the club was briefly being controlled by Donald Duck. In "Goofy's Valentine Date" - Lumière briefly gave romantic advice to Goofy. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Lumiere makes appearances in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. He appears in his home world Beast's Castle and is voiced by Jeff Bennet. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Lumière's role in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days is similar to that of Cogsworth. Both of them patrol the castle and keep watch for intruders, forcing Roxas and members with him to avoid their sight. Kingdom Hearts II First Visit After the events of Kingdom Hearts, the world of Beast's Castle was restored, Beast locked his servants in the Dungeon after Xaldin came and tried to turn him into a Heartless. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy came, the servants were freed and helped Sora save Beast from turning into a Heartless. Lumière and the others showed Sora, Donald, and Goofy a shortcut to Beast's Room. Second Visit When Belle and Beast try to form a party to forget about what happened, Xaldin attacked again, and stole the Beast's precious rose. Then Lumière, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts told the heroes about the importance of the rose - Beast's last hope of finding love before the last petal falls from the rose. Lumière is then last seen observing the romantic dance between the Beast and Belle after Xaldin was defeated and the rose was returned safely. It is assumed that after Sora defeated Xemnas at The World that Never Was, Lumiere reclaimed his human form (considering that the Beast recovered his human form). Disney Parks In the Disney Parks,Lumière is a meetable character. He is also in parades and shows. He has recently went from a rare character to semi-common. On board the Disney Dream cruise ship, in the show Believe, Lumière is the last "magic maker" to help Dr. Greenway's imagination develop. He is accompanied by Mrs. Potts and Belle. Lumière is set to be the audio animatronic host of the upcoming Be Our Guest Restaurant at the Magic Kingdom. Lumière also has a spell card in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom known as "Lumière's Candle Blast". In the Disneyland Paris spectacular Disney Dreams!, Lumière performs "Be Our Guest" as part of Peter Pan's magic. Beauty and the Beast Live Lumière plays a part in the live musical in Disney's Hollywood Studios. Like the original film, Lumière tries his hardest to make sure Belle and his master the Beast warm up to each other and find love in one another's heart. Mickey's PhilharMagic Lumière is the first Disney character Donald encounters on his journey. During their meeting, Lumière sings Be Our Guest while Donald tries to retrieve Mickey's sorcerer hat. Fantasmic! Lumière appears during the bubble montage with Cogsworth, Chip and Mrs. Potts. During the scene an instrumental version of Be Our Guest is heard and shows Lumière performing during the song. World of Color As apart of the World of Color pre-show Carnival of Color, Lumière is a large puppet and makes an appearance on the blue carpet at Disney California Adventure. Trivia *An inanimate candelabra resembling Lumiere can be seen on a table alongside a clock resembling Cogsworth in the ABC series Once Upon a Time episode "Skin Deep". Gallery es:Lumiere Category:Disney characters Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Males Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Singing Characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Heroes Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters in video games Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:French characters Category:Servants Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Objects Category:Article of the week